1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal plating material, and a terminal, a terminal-equipped electric wire and a wire harness using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a terminal plating material, and a terminal, a terminal-equipped electric wire and a wire harness using the same, which also have high abrasion resistance while minimizing an increase in contact resistance.
2. Background Art
In recent years, demands for hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles have increased, and a high current flows through the terminals of the charging connector used in these vehicles.
However, tin plating generally used in gasoline vehicles is high in electric resistance, thus it tends to generate heat. Also, since heat resistance is not so high, there is a fear that the tin plating deteriorates due to this heat. For this reason, it has been suggested to use silver or silver alloy plating with low electric resistance instead of tin plating for terminals used in hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-79250 discloses a member in which a silver or silver alloy layer having an antimony concentration of 0.1% by mass or less is formed on at least a part of the surface of a copper or copper alloy member, and a silver alloy layer having a Vickers hardness of Hv 140 or more is formed as an outermost layer on the silver or silver alloy layer.